The inventor herein has recognized a need for a pre-charging system for a capacitor in a voltage inverter for an electric motor that monitors an instantaneous current flowing through a pre-charging resistor and into the capacitor and limits an instantaneous current level to prevent degradation of the pre-charging resistor and the voltage inverter.